Parenting
by Synclaine13
Summary: Delic curhat lagi tentang ortunya. Shizaya (parents).


**Disclaimer : I don't own Durarara!**

 **Delic POV.. Sedikit Shizaya.. :D**

 **Ayah = Shizuo**

 **Papa = Izaya (entah.. author lebih nyaman ama sebutan papa drpd mama buat Izaya)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tipe orangtua itu bermacam-macam. Ada tipe orangtua yang akan menghukum anaknya dengan amat tegas dan ada pula yang terlalu lembut atau lembek pada anaknya. Orangtua yang amat tegas terkadang akan memukul anaknya bila perlu. Yup, aku pernah mengalami hal itu saat aku masih kanak-kanak. Tak hanya aku, teman-temanku bahkan juga pernah mengalami hal itu. Ketika kami berkumpul kami akan bercerita tentang bagaimana kami dihukum di rumah. Banyak cerita lucu dari pembicaraan itu karena biasanya kami akan membuat lelucon tentang orangtua kami dan kami suka bercerita secara berlebihan.

Aku masih ingat salah satu temanku di sekolah pernah berkata, "Orangtuaku bahkan akan membunuhku bila perlu." Dengan nada yang dibuat-buat temanku akan menirukan suara orangtuanya, "Kalau aku menyingkirkan anakku yang satu, aku tinggal membuat anak yang lain. Lalu, aku akan memberitahu dan memperingatkan anakku yang baru tentang bagaimana bodohnya anakku yang dulu." Mendengar ceritanya aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Cerita yang lain lagi aku dengar dari teman bermainku. Dia bercerita bahwa terkadang orangtuanya memukulnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jadi, suatu saat ia dipanggil orangtuanya, "Oi, nak. Kemari." Kemudian ketika ia mendekat ke arah orangtuanya tiba-tiba dia dipukul. Temanku yang kebingungan tentu saja bertanya apa kesalahannya dan untuk apa dia dipukul. Temanku pun mendapat jawaban dari orangtuanya, "Untuk berjaga-jaga saja." Melihat ekspresi temanku itu aku juga terbahak-bahak.

Orangtuaku juga tegas padaku, terutama ayahku, dan memang aku pernah dihukum dengan cara dipukul tapi tidak separah teman-temanku.

Awalnya mendengar cerita dari teman-temanku rasanya menyenangkan...

...hingga akhirnya kau merasakan kejadian naas itu sendiri.

Dulu, saat usiaku 9 tahun aku mengidolakan salah satu teman sekelasku yang bernama Roppi. Menurutku dia adalah anak yang keren. Aku ingin menjadi seperti dia. Sampai-sampai aku mulai menirukan apapun yang ia lakukan. Dan masalahnya dimulai, ketika aku menerima nasihatnya tentang bagaimana caranya berurusan dengan orangtua.

Sungguh, kau akan benar-benar dibunuh oleh orangtuamu bila menerima nasihatnya.

Pernah, suatu kali aku mendatangi rumah Roppi untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Di rumahnya, orangtua Roppi tidak pernah sekali pun memukul Roppi ataupun membentaknya. Roppi bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau sesuka hatinya dan takkan ada apapun yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Saat aku menghampiri rumahnya aku mendengar orangtuanya menyuruh Roppi membersihkan kamarnya. Roppi menjawab orangtuanya dengan berkata, "Persetan denganmu!"

Aku terkejut. Tidak hanya aku terkejut karena Roppi berkata kasar tapi juga karena orangtuanya hanya berkata "Apa yang harus kulakukan pada anak itu." tanpa marah sekalipun.

Saat menuju ke kamarnya tentu saja aku menegur Roppi, "Hei, kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu pada orangtuamu."

"Tentu saja bisa. Karena mereka menyebalkan," jawabnya santai.

"Jangan begitu. Kalau mereka dengar, mereka akan memukulmu."

"Tidak akan. Mereka tidak diizinkan melakukan itu."

Aku kebingungan, "Apa maksudmu? Orangtuaku memukulku."

"Oh, ya? Lain kali bila mereka memukulmu, katakan pada mereka untuk menyingkir!"

Wow.. Anak ini benar-benar punya nyali.

Aku yang tidak yakin kembali bertanya, "Apa pasti itu manjur?"

"Percayalah padaku. Cara itu manjur untukku. Kau tadi lihat sendiri kan."

Oke, oleh karena itu dengan penuh percaya diri aku pulang ke rumah... untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ketika di rumah seperti biasa papa menyuruhku "Delic, kemari dan bantu papa cuci piring."

Aku hanya tersenyum..

Kemudian menaikkan jari tengahku...

Mengarahkan jariku ke depan muka papa..

Dan berkata, "Persetan denganmu, pa!" sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku merasa sangat senang dan merasa hebat. Akhirnya, aku bisa melawan orangtuaku. Aku merasa bahwa aku sedang berada di puncak dunia. Senyumanku sangat lebar hingga gigiku terlihat.

Suasana sempat hening sesaat dan aku terus tersenyum. Namun, senyumanku hilang ketika ayahku berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Izaya?" tanya ayahku dengan sorotan mata yang menyeramkan.

"U-um.. Y-yah.. Itu yang Roppi katakan ke orangtuanya," jawabku.

"Apa menurutmu Izaya terlihat sama seperti orangtuanya Roppi?" ayahku mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahku. "Sepertinya seseorang akan dihukum sangat berat hari ini."

Itu adalah ancaman dari ayahku tiap kali dia akan memukulku. Dia selalu berkata akan ada seseorang yang dihukum. Aku benci ancaman itu.. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia selalu berkata 'seseorang'. Dia tidak pernah berkata kalau 'seseorang' itu adalah kau. Lalu, kau tahu kalau 'seseorang' itu adalah kau. Tapi seakan-akan dia memberikan sebuah harapan kalau 'seseorang' itu orang lain.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa tapi seseorang akan dihukum," ulang Ayahku. "Oh.. Dan kau sangat mengenal siapa seseorang itu."

Dalam hati aku berdoa kalau 'seseorang' itu adalah adikku Psyche.

Keesokan harinya aku bertemu Roppi di sekolah. Dengan marah aku menghampirinya, "Yo! Rencana busukmu itu hampir membuatku mati kemarin!"

"Ah.. Maaf-maaf, Delic. Aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa sebenarnya ada bagian yang lupa aku ceritakan padamu," sahut Roppi. "Jadi, kalau orangtuamu ingin memukulmu, ancam saja mereka kalau kau akan menelepon dan melaporkan mereka ke Komisi Perlindungan Anak."

Aku kembali menjadi bingung, "Hah? Kenapa?"

"Jadi, begini. Kalau kau menelepon Perlindungan Anak, mereka akan membawa orangtuamu dan orangtuamu akan ada dalam masalah. Sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu sungguh-sungguh menelepon. Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura dan hanya dengan begitu saja kau dapat membuat orangtuamu takut."

Mendengar hal itu aku kembali merasa percaya diri. Di usia 9 tahun dan kau menemukan cara untuk menakut-nakuti ayahmu, Heiwajima Shizuo, rasanya itu seperti menemukan Kryptonite untuk mengalahkan Superman.

Jadi, aku pun mencobanya.

Suatu saat ketika ayahku ingin memukulku, aku menghentikannya dan berteriak "Jangan-lakukan-itu! Atau aku akan menelepon Perlindungan Anak!"

Adikku Psyche dan papa Izaya terlihat syok. Di saat itu kupikir aku bisa mengancam ayahku. Ternyata tidak.

"Kau akan apa?" tanya ayahku dengan menatapku tajam.

"Aku akan menelepon Perlindungan Anak," jawabku mantap.

"Oh.. Benarkah?" ayahku menyeringai. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang mengambilkan teleponnya untukmu, pria tangguh."

Aku tercengang.

Ayahku benar-benar mengambil telepon untukku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" aku mulai bingung. "Kalau aku menelepon Perlindungan Anak, maka kau akan berada dalam masalah!"

"Ah.. Aku mungkin akan berada dalam masalah kecil. Tapi, aku tahu bahwa nanti hanya akan membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk kembali ke rumah ini. Dan saat aku kembali," ayahku menepuk pundakku. "Seseorang akan dihukum sangat berat!"

Psyche dan papa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dan..akhirnya aku pun jera. Aku tidak pernah membantah orangtuaku lagi.

* * *

 **Yay~ :3**


End file.
